


Happy

by stoicscripter



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Job, Incest, M/M, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 23:25:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12178542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stoicscripter/pseuds/stoicscripter
Summary: Hanzo is always so stressed and so busy. Genji is so very lonely and unhappy, but there must be something he can do about it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For FuckingSpectacular on tumblr, Happy Birthday! I love you!

Hanzo was always so very busy; he was only fifteen but on top of his regular schooling he was put through rigorous physical training and "business" training. He was learning his fifth and sixth languages, and he spent any other free time he had shadowing his father's work. It must have been exhausting, and Genji had watched over the years as Hanzo grew more and more stressed. He smiled less and less until he just never smiled at all; he missed his brother dearly and he wanted to do something to try and help.  
  
He started off by bringing Hanzo some tea to try and help him relax and while Hanzo didn't smile he seemed a little bit relieved for a second. As he took a sip the crease in his brow eased and Hanzo had thanked him before he'd gone right back to work.  
  
It wasn't enough.  
  
Genji made it a habit of bringing his brother tea every day, and one day he took it a little further; he set the tea down and as Hanzo took a sip he walked around behind him. Hanzo grew tense as he reached out and began trying to work the knots from his permanently tense shoulders. Hanzo had protested at first, Genji was being distracting, but he slowly worked some of the tension away and Hanzo let him. He did this daily until Hanzo really was relaxed beneath his fingers. They rarely spoke and Hanzo never smiled as he continued to work beneath the press of Genji's fingers.  
  
It wasn't enough.  
  
Genji took it to the next step, he set the tea down right over his papers and demanded just five minutes, just a little bit of time where work took the back seat to relaxation. Hanzo reluctantly agreed and he silently worked the tension out of Hanzo's shoulders. Hanzo's eyes fell closed and his face seemed completely relaxed; Hanzo still failed to smile but Genji felt as if he'd finally reached a significant milestone.  
  
It wasn't enough, but it was better.  
  
About a week later when he was bringing Hanzo his tea he was met by their father in the hallway, "You're being a nuscance and disrupting Hanzo's work." his father scolded him, and though he argued and protested he'd been forbidden from visiting Hanzo while he worked. He tried to be sneaky about it, but his father posted a guard at Hanzo's door to turn him away.  
  
At dinner over the next week he could see the stress creeping heavily back into Hanzo's shoulders and he refused to let their father undo all the work he'd done. He snuck into Hanzo's room at night and found a dagger at his throat for his trouble until Hanzo realized just who it was, "Father will not be happy." Hanzo had told him when he drew back to put the blade away.  
  
"So don't tell him." Hanzo didn't reply and Genji worked the week's tension out of his brother; by the end of it Hanzo was asleep and he could see the smallest smile curled on his lips even in the dark.  
  
It still wasn't enough.  
  
"Genji," Hanzo asked him one night as he worked the stress out of his back, "Why are you doing this?" He didn't have an answer, he thought he just wanted to see Hanzo smile again but he wanted more than he could put words to.  
  
"I want you to be happy again." he'd answered at last, it was the closest he could get to expressing what he wanted. Hanzo said nothing.  
  
He kept sneaking into Hanzo's room at night, and their father never showed up to stop him; it was all the encouragement he needed to push a little further. He got Hanzo on his stomach and worked his entire back to ease away stress he'd never been able to get at while Hanzo was working, he reveled in the tiny little sigh he pulled from his brother's lips as he slipped off to sleep.  
  
This was enough.  
  
Hanzo turned sixteen and the responsibilities grew in their intensity, and so did the length of Genji's stay at night; if he could he would spend the whole night easing Hanzo's stress away...  
  
And then their father was killed and a year's worth of tension jumped right back into Hanzo's shoulders in a matter of hours. He crept into Hanzo's room at night as he always did, but the moment he touched Hanzo's shoulder he was slapped away. Hanzo had never so harshly rejected his attempts before and though he struggled to find something to say he couldn't. He left without a word and watched helplessly as the weight of their father's duties-Hanzo's duties-slowly crushed Hanzo beneath their weight.  
  
For a while they drifted apart as Hanzo worked himself to the bone and Genji tried to avoid how he felt about his brother and his stress. Then Genji remembered that without their father he could visit Hanzo whenever he wanted! He was so excited his hands were shaking as he made tea; he brought it to Hanzo's office and for a moment his brother stared at him as if he was about to send him away, but then he shut his eyes and leaned back in his chair. Genji set his tea down and circled around behind him to start rubbing his shoulders silently; for a moment it was like every visit he'd ever had with Hanzo when they'd first started this, but then his brother spoke, "You... always know when I need this, don't you?" Hanzo asked him, his voice choked a little as he pushed at a particularly painful knot.  
  
"You always need to relax more, you just don't know how; father should have taught you to take a moment for yourself." Genji sighed softly as he felt Hanzo relax just a little more, he couldn't help but feel good knowing that he was the one to take away Hanzo's pain. Hanzo was quiet as he did his best to ease away all the tension; when he'd done this before Hanzo would finish his tea and he would leave, but this time Hanzo shrugged him off after a few minuets.  
  
"I have a lot of work to do." Hanzo explained, and Genji watched the tension creep back into his shoulders all over again, "You haven't been ignoring your studies, have you? Father might be gone, but everything he had us doing is important. We must not..." Genji frowned as Hanzo continued to lecture him without looking up from his work. He sounded so much like their father and that, Genji realized, was what he'd been trying to prevent this whole time.  
  
Their father was a miserable sort of man who barely thought of anything outside of work, even his children were born to carry on his work. Hanzo deserved to be more than just an obedient copy of their father; he was gone now and as the head of their family, Hanzo had the power to do anything he wanted! He could afford to take one measly little break!  
  
Genji reached out and plucked the pen from Hanzo's hand and tossed it across the room, then he leaned against the back of Hanzo's chair and pressed his arms against Hanzo's chest to keep him from getting up, "You sound like father."  
  
"Of course I do, I'm his son." Hanzo didn't move to push him away, he was probably waiting for Genji to give up on his own, but Hanzo had never been quite as stubborn as he was.  
  
"I don't need you to be my father, I need you to be my brother." Hanzo reached out for a stack of papers on the edge of his desk and flipped past two of them before he spoke.  
  
"You need to work on your English." Hanzo told him in the language, the paper in his hands was a report from his English tutor; he couldn't really argue, he didn't find English especially interesting and he knew enough to hold a basic conversation, "You have been slacking."  
  
"What does "slacking" mean?" Genji asked, inadvertently proving Hanzo's point. He quickly shook his head and switched back to Japanese, Hanzo was just trying to derail him, "See, you sound just like father! You aren't him! Hanzo you can do anything you want! Just relax with me for a bit!"  
  
Hanzo finally turned to glare back at him, his brow furrowed and the stress clear as he spoke, "If I do not live up to expectations I will be replaced and they will start working you to fill father's spot." Hanzo turned back and set his papers aside, "You aren't cut out for this job, and I wouldn't want to see what it would do to you."  
  
"Hanzo, you're perfect! You aren't going to be replaced just because you take a bit of time for yourself!" Genji insisted as he held on tighter around his chest, "C'mon Hanzo... My Dad is dead and I'm lonely."  
  
"Now you're being manipulative." Hanzo accused though his head tilted back to rest against Genji's shoulder, "Fine, let me up; I need a private break and then we can have a moment together."  
  
"No. You're lying." Genji shifted and turned Hanzo's chair to climb up and into his lap, "You're not escaping me this time, brother."  
  
"Genji, you're being a spoiled brat." Hanzo scolded as he pushed at Genji's shoulders, "Let me up, I need to go." But Genji refused and clung onto Hanzo's shoulders with their chests pressed together.  
  
"No. You can hold it then, I'm not moving." Genji insisted as he pressed his face into Hanzo's neck, "Just a few minuets." Hanzo sighed again as if he were suffering, but he didn't try to end their impromptu cuddling session just yet.  
  
They sat together for a while before Hanzo began to fidget, "Genji, you need to move now... I need to go." Hanzo insisted as he pushed at Genji's hips, but Genji held on. A terrible, wicked idea popped into his mind... but he didn't know if he could really do such a thing... it was such a tantalizing idea, though; one that would be sure to set Hanzo apart from their father.  
  
He swallowed as he fidgeted in Hanzo's lap to avoid being pushed off and he grinned in his brother's face, "Relax big brother... you really need to let go and relax."  
  
"Let go..?" Hanzo pushed harder at him, "I'm not joking Gen--"  
  
"Neither am I." Genji interrupted as he leaned in, "Maybe this is the only way you can learn to relax..." Hanzo's face flushed red and Genji giggled gleefully, "Don't look so sour, Hanzo! It'll be good for you!"  
  
"N-no it won't! Genji I will hurt you if you don't move!" Hanzo warned as his fingers began to dig into Genji's shoulders. They struggled for a moment before Hanzo froze, his teeth grit together and Genji knew he was trying to hold back. He giggled gleefully as Hanzo pressed a hand between his legs to try and help stop it.  
  
"I didn't know you were so close to already!" Genji giggled again and reached to try and pull Hanzo's hand away, "Brother... please let it go." They started to fight again, but Hanzo ultimately lost; he doubled over to try and stop himself, but Genji could tell he wouldn't last much longer.

"Genji please!" Hanzo was nearly crying as he struggled desperately not to do it, not to shame himself, "I-I can't... y-you have t-to--!" He gasped a little, and his eyes squeezed shut, Genji's gaze flicked down to Hanzo's lap where a small wet spot had formed.  
  
"Ooh... you did it!?" Genji bounced a little, but by the pained look on Hanzo's face he'd managed to stop himself from letting it all out. Genji hummed a little and reached down to press at Hanzo's stomach right where his bladder aught to be, "Don't hold back Hanzo! You've started you might as well finish!"  
  
Hanzo made a little noise, but he couldn't hold back with Genji's prodding. Genji watched as the wet spot grew darker and he giggled gleefully as he leaned in to kiss Hanzo's bright red cheek. Hanzo, just as Genji had hoped, sagged bonelessly in his chair though his face was redder than he'd ever seen it before. For a moment Hanzo was still aside from the rise and fall of his chest, but then his head snapped up and he glared with an anger Genji had never seen before.  
  
He swallowed hard and jumped up from Hanzo's lap before his brother could think to strangle him; even his own pants were a little wet with Hanzo's mess... but he didn't have time to think about that, "Ok... you've got a lot of work so... bye!" Genji ran for his life, and Hanzo didn't follow, likely to avoid making an even bigger mess. Hanzo would get back at him for this later, but Genji didn't care; he'd finally found something to make his brother relax! With this he could ensure that Hanzo never completely became like their father, maybe one day he would be able to make Hanzo smile again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again this is for FuckingSpectacular on Tumblr. Merry super late Christmas!

For the next week Genji avoided Hanzo as much as he could, when they were together in the presence of their servants for a meal he could practically feel how much Hanzo wanted to kill him… but retribution never came. The tension was strung tighter than ever back into Hanzo’s shoulders and Genji knew it was his fault. He never should have made Hanzo “relax”, but it had been so fun! He hadn’t considered that such a thing would be worse for Hanzo in the end.

He wasn’t quite sure what to do, but if he started to bring Hanzo tea again it would probably upset him and bring about the revenge Hanzo had graciously opted to forgo… and if he sent a servant to do it Hanzo would probably think he was trying to taunt him with the memory of what he had done to his brother… which would also bring about revenge. It seemed there was no way around punishment aside from leaving Hanzo alone… but he didn’t want to leave Hanzo alone.

Finally he decided to bring Hanzo some tea, maybe if he apologized even though he wasn’t really sorry Hanzo would forgive him. He knocked on the door to Hanzo’s office and gave his brother a sheepish smile once he was inside, “Tea?” He asked as he stepped inside with the tray held carefully in front of him, “I… I’m sorry for what I did last time…” He said in a rush before Hanzo could turn him away, “I should have let you… go.”

Hanzo looked as impassive as ever, unaffected by his brother’s presence as he nodded once and looked back to his paper again. Genji stepped forward and set the tray down next to Hanzo’s paper, a little too nervous to be as pushy as he had been before. Hanzo went on working as if Genji didn’t exist and finally Genji gave up.

“At least drink it before it gets cold.” Genji replied as he turned to head out of the room. He had just reached the door when Hanzo spoke up.

“Genji… I didn’t hate it.” Hanzo spoke low and when Genji looked back Hanzo hadn’t even looked up from his paper, “It… was just a mess.”

Genji felt a wave of relief as he turned back from the door and hurried over to the desk, “Really?” Of course a big mess like that must have made Hanzo much more stressed! He probably had to hide it from the servants and clean it up all by himself, “Maybe we could go to another room..?”

At that Hanzo paused and finally set his pen down, “Genji… do you want it to go exactly the same..? The same thing..?”

Genji fidgeted a little as he watched Hanzo’s hands, he was still looking down at the paper, his fingers toying with the pen on the table, “Um… do you want to do something else..? I could rub your back and shoulders again.”

Hanzo finally looked up and Genji was surprised to see a hint of a blush across his perfect cheeks, “I was thinking of something else… like last time but different…”

Genji was shocked to say the least, but as he stood there he finally noticed how Hanzo was fidgeting in his seat just a little. Hanzo was already holding it… wasn't he? He’d probably been holding it already last time too. It was like Hanzo was just waiting around for someone to come along and make him wet himself.

Genji laughed a little and hurried around the desk, Hanzo turned to face him and Genji climbed up into his lap, “I didn’t know you were such a pervert, brother.” he pressed a kiss to Hanzo’s jaw before he leaned back and slid his hand down Hanzo’s chest, “But I don’t know if I should give you what you want.” he couldn’t make this easy… where was the fun in that?

His hand stopped on Hanzo’s stomach, his fingers playing with his belly button hidden beneath his clothes. Hanzo’s breath caught for a second before he spoke, “Do whatever you want to me.”

Genji grinned as he leaned in to nip at Hanzo’s jaw, “With pleasure.” This was going far better than Genji could have ever hoped, he licked the skin before he allowed his hand to slide lower and grab Hanzo’s cock… he was already hard and Genji giggled, “You really are such a pervert.”

He squeezed again, “Do you want to pee Hanzo? You can’t do it without permission.” he teased as he squeezed again before his hand slid down to fondle Hanzo’s balls, his brother really did seem so excited. He squeezed again before he let go and started quickly opening Hanzo’s pants, this time he wanted to see it… he wanted to see Hanzo make a mess of himself.

He got Hanzo exposed enough that he could see the red of his swollen cock and he immediately rubbed a finger over the head just to watch it twitch and leak. He grabbed it again and started pulling the foreskin back to expose the head completely to the air. Hanzo whined as he squirmed in the chair, his head tilted back against the cushions, “Cold…” he complained so Genji ran his thumb over the head again in short circles.

Genji slid his hand away and watched as Hanzo’s foreskin slid back into place, “You haven’t answered me yet, brother. What do you want?”

Hanzo cursed as he squirmed in his chair, “Please… would you give me your mouth..?” Hanzo pleaded as he arched in the chair as much as Genji’s weight would allow, his cock bobbing desperately for attention.

Genji grinned as he leaned in to kiss Hanzo’s jaw, “You’re all mine, Hanzo.” He wrapped his hand back around Hanzo’s cock and started stroking, watching as the swollen red tip leaked clear fluid that dribbled down over his fingers, “All mine.” Genji squeezed as he listened to Hanzo’s voice, the change in his breathing and the desperate way he moaned for him.

Genji slid off the chair and to his knees in front of Hanzo. His brother watched, breath caught in his throat as Genji leaned in and licked the head. Hanzo’s head fell back against the chair and Genji moaned as he swirled his tongue around the head; he loved how Hanzo squirmed… he wanted to make Hanzo lose all of his control, that would be sure to make him relax when this was finished.

Hanzo cursed again as Genji pressed his tongue firmly against the underside as he guided it into his mouth. Already he could feel it twitching, so close to releasing so quickly. Genji took in more, pressing it in as far as he dared; drool oozed out the corners of his mouth, but Genji wasn’t about to stop. He started to bob his head, delighting in the noises Hanzo made with each move he made.

“Genji! Genji! I’m close! I’m so close!” Hanzo cried, it was far too soon, but Genji continued to suck on his twitching cock until finally he felt the heat of Hanzo’s cum hit the back of his throat. He swallowed what he could, but he wasn’t fast enough; it shot out his nose and dribbled out the corners of his mouth. It just kept coming! Hanzo really was so pent up!

Genji shook a little as he pulled back to gasp in air, “Brother made me so messy…” he accused as he reached up to wipe the mess from his nose; he was smiling all the while as he sat back on his ankles, “I suppose this is revenge isn’t it?” Though it was entirely by his own efforts that everything turned out this way.

“Perhaps.” Hanzo agreed as he sunk into his chair with his eyes shut, “Thank you.”

Genji smiled as he climbed up into Hanzo’s lap again, “Don’t forget, you’re still not allowed to pee until I allow you to.”

Hanzo laughed as his arms came around Genji’s waist, “Don’t push it.”


End file.
